helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '14 |album = |released = April 16, 2014 August 12, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 23:21 (RA,RB,LD) 18:46 (LA,LB,LC) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? 55th Single (2014) |Next = TIKI BUN / Shaba Daba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin 57th Single (2014) }} Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 (時空を超え 宇宙を超え／Password is 0; Beyond Time and Space / Password is 0) is Morning Musume '14's 56th single. It was released on April 16, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press for both regular editions includes a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions comes with a poster of 6 kinds, depending on place of purchase. A special boxset is a available for preorder for a limited time only, which includes all 6 editions of the single. The Event Vs for "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" and "Password is 0" will be released on August 12, 2014 and will only be sold at the Event V release event on August 12 and August 14, 2014. Both Event V DVDs features the solo version of the music video for each member. Both "Password is 0" tracks were used for the au Spring 2014 commercial campaign featuring Morimusu. Tracklist CD Regular Editions, Limited Edition D #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Password is 0 - Morimusu #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-C #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Instrumental) #Password is 0 (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Password is 0 (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Password is 0 (Dance Shot Ver.) #Password is 0 (Morimusu Special Movie) Event V "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Password is 0" #Password is 0 (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Password is 0 (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Morimusu ("Password is 0 (Morimusu Ver.)" Only) **Morning Musume '14 **Morisanchuu Concert Performances ;Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ ;Password is 0 *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ Promotion Television Appearance= *2014.04.17 - The Girls Live *2014.04.18 - Music Dragon *2014.04.18 - Mirai Theater *2014.04.19 - CDTV *2014.04.19 - Music Japan *2014.04.25 - Music Station *2014.04.xx - Bokura no Ongaku *2014.05.07 - Ichiban Song Show |-|Handshake Events= *April 2, 2014 **Michishige Sayumi: Ishikawa **Suzuki Kanon: Aichi **Oda Sakura: Nagasaki **Iikubo Haruna: Kanagawa **Ishida Ayumi: Hokkaido **Ikuta Erina: Akita **Kudo Haruka: Okinawa **Sato Masaki: Tokyo **Sayashi Riho: Mie **Fukumura Mizuki: Osaka *April 5, 2014 **Hiroshima: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *April 6, 2014 **Okayama: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *April 9, 2014 **Fukuoka: Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *April 11, 2014 **Sapporo: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki *April 12, 2014 **Hokkaido: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *April 15, 2014 **Shibuya Tower Records ***Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Kudo Haruka ***Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki **Osaka: Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura ;Mini live *April 16, 2014 **Ikebukuro Sunshine City *April 17, 2014 **CLUB CITTA ;Sing, Handshake, Talk event *July 20, 2014 **Shibuya ***Group A: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho ***Group B: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina ***Group C: Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka ***Group D: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi ***Group E: Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura |-|Radio= *April 2, 2014 **FM Nagasaki Spicy voxxx - Oda Sakura **Nagasaki radio "Jouhou Conbini Gogou Go!! - Oda Sakura **FM Akita Gokujou - Ikuta Erina **FM Akita CLAP Radio - Ikuta Erina *April 9, 2014 **KBC radio Ohirodoki! - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **RKB radio The Hit Jouhou - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura **FM FUKUOKA Hyper Night Program GOW!! - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *April 11, 2014 **Dosanko radio - Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho Single Information For more informations please visit Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe and Password is 0 *'Lyrics & Composition:' Tsunku *'Arrangements, Keyboard & Programming:' Okubo Kaoru *'Violin:' Ittetsu Gen (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) *'Chorus:' Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, AKIRA (Password is 0), Tsunku (Password is 0) *'Special Thanks:' KDDI Corporation, Dentsu Inc., Kinoshita Ichiro, Saito Kazunori, Okuno Keisuke, Ogawa Yuto, Yoshimori Hirosuke, Kumakawa Kakuya, Hieda Morihiro, Kato Toshifumi, Hirota Motoaki, Shibata Daisuke, Tokuhira Koichi, Sawada Yoshihisa, Shirakawa Toshiyuki, Koyanagi Wataru Trivia *The single was announced by Michishige Sayumi at a Morimusu live event on March 9, 2014. *The regular music videos for the songs can only be found on the limited edition DVDs. Morning Musume '14's official YouTube channel, iTunes, and television music video shows all show the promotion versions. *At the April 16 release event at Ikebukuro Sunshine City, random fans in the audience were called by ticket number to get an autographed poster. At this event, Kudo Haruka still had taping on her ankle from when she twisted it on April 6. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 132,225 Other Chart Rankings Achievements *Group: 5th consecutive single to debut at #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings (Group Record) *Group: 2nd single to rank #1 on the Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales. *Group: 7th single to be certified GOLD by the Recording Industry Association of Japan. *Group: Michishige Sayumi - The Morning Musume Member that is featured in the most amount of singles within the group *Group: Michishige Sayumi ties with Iida Kaori for the leader with the most #1 ranking singles. *Group: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe - 25th Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. *National: First female group to release 56 singles. *National: First female group to have 56 singles debut in the Oricon Weekly Top 10. Additional Videos Password is スペシャルムービー|Password is 0 (Morimusu Special Movie) File:モーニング娘。'14 『時空を超え 宇宙を超え』(Morning Musume。'14 Beyond the time and space ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Dance Shot Ver.) File:モーニング娘。'14『Password is 0』（Dance Shot Ver.）|Password is 0 (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D *Lyrics: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe , Password is 0 *Tsunku Comments: Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe, Password is 0 Category:2014 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Theme Songs Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2014 Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Gold Certification Category:2014 Event Vs